


Epilogue

by Serpent_Fangs



Series: Waistcoats can lead unexpected suprises [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, I hate tagging, Love, Minor Angst, idk how to tag, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: The final part of 'Waistcoats can lead to unexpected surprises' and it's gone forward several years to take a glimpse at our girls as moms of two teenagers who face their own challenges.I say a glimpse but this is the longest thing I've ever written in one go so...there's that.Basically no specific plot but just some key moments in the lives of Korra and Kuvira.Just trust me? Please?
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Series: Waistcoats can lead unexpected suprises [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047262
Comments: 19
Kudos: 16





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all my lovely readers, welcome! As you can probably tell I'm taking a slightly different tone with this one because it's the end of the series!  
> I just want to say a quick but heartfelt and genuine THANK YOU to those of you who have stuck with me and followed this story until the end! I am truly grateful!  
> Now...for one last time...I hope you enjoy!
> 
> OH AND, BEFORE I FORGET! Potential TW, Taka has a meltdown and idk if that might trigger some people so I thought I'd tell you. Dw there's no blood or violence or anything, he just gets a lil stressed so has to stim it out my friends.

“Kallik! Why is my toothbrush in the top right hole of the holder? You know it goes in the top left hole!”

“You’re a top left hole.” The 14 year old grumbled as he walked into the bathroom he shared with his older brother and saw the 19 year old rearranging the toothbrushes in the square holder they had.

“It’s just a toothbrush why do you care?”

“Stop moving my stuff!” Taka said frustratedly and the shorter boy rolled his eyes before turning around and walking back to his room to play video games. It wasn’t long before his brother was storming in with a yellow hair comb in his hand, holding it up for the younger boy to see.

“Why have you used my comb?” He asked angrily, his voice raising in volume as he became more irate.

“I haven’t.” He replied with a shrug, just to wind up the other boy even further.

“You have! I know you have! The hairs on here are black, I do not have black hair. I have brown hair so they’re not mine. They have to be yours!” He stated, putting the offending item in front of the younger boy’s face but he got ignored as his sibling started to play a video game instead of looking.

“Why did you use it?” Taka asked again, feeling more and more unsettled by the second at the idea of sharing his comb with someone else.

“Just get out of my room!”

“Why did you use it?”

“Dude get out!”

“Why did you use it?”

Kallik glared at his older brother and flipped him off instead of answering, going back to his game again until he had an idea. He grabbed the comb out of Taka’s hand and started running it through his hair, grinning devilishly as he watched the other boy’s eyes widen in horror.

“Stop it! It’s mine!”

“Not anymore big brother.”

“Kallik stop! Stop it! It’s mine, it’s mine! Stop!” Taka cried, his right hand now tugging at the hair at the base of his neck.

“Kallik Beifong give your brother back his comb now!” Korra scolded fiercely as she stood in the doorway, arms folded and an angry frown sat on her brow. The young teenager immediately handed the piece of plastic to the taller boy and hung his head as Korra continued to scold him once Taka had retreated to his room, slamming the door behind him.

“Young man you know better than to touch Taka’s stuff! You know full well how much it upsets him.” She chided firmly and he nodded with embarrassment acknowledging that his mother was right.

“Sorry Mom.” He said genuinely and she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“It’s ok, just please don’t wind your brother up, he’s having a really hard time at the moment.”

“He’s always having a hard time.” Kallik grumbled and the glare his mother sent him made him immediately regret his words.

“I’m going to pretend that you did not just say that but if I hear anything like that coming from you again then you will be grounded for at least a month.” Korra said sternly before turning and leaving the 14 year old in his room and walking down the hall to her other son’s bedroom. The door was shut so she knocked on it gently but received no answer, causing her to knock again but more harshly. When silence greeted her for a second time she slowly opened the door, peeking in as she did so. She saw Taka sat at his desk, scribbling on something as he used his left hand to pull the hair at the back of his head and their dog, Nanook, lying on top of his feet.

Nanook was Taka’s best friend, given to him by his parents for his seventeenth birthday so the canine was only a couple of years old but over that time the two of them had grown inseparable. Wherever Taka was, Nanook was too and vice versa. The massive white husky also acted as a means of therapy for their son, when he was seriously stressed the dog took to sitting on top of him until he’d calmed down.

When she stepped into the room the big dog growled slightly until he realised it was Korra at which point he wagged his tail at her but still refused to move off of Taka’s feet.

She walked up to the teenager and saw that he was drawing two giraffes facing each other. One was much taller but with a shorter mane and darker patches whilst the other was shorter with a longer mane and paler patches.

“Nice drawing Tak, they’re just like the ones we saw at the Zoo.” She said quietly after she’d walked up to him, going to place a hand on his shoulder but thinking better of it.

“Actually they’re completely different, we saw Rothschild giraffes. The one on the left is a Reticulated giraffe and the one on the right is an Angolan giraffe. They’re the same animal, just different subspecies.” He stated, sounding mildly irritated at his mother’s lack of knowledge on the subject.

“So they’re the same but different?”

“Yes.”

“Is that how you feel about you and Kallik?”

His pencil stopped moving and his entire body stilled, even the hand that was tugging his hair paused as he thought upon his mother’s questions. She didn’t get a response and eventually the scritch-scratch of the pencil started again as did the repetitive pulling of hair.

“Taka, please talk to me.” Korra pleaded and the teenager simply changed his pencil to one with a softer lead as he moved to shading the other giraffes’ patches in a darker tone. She stood there and watched, listening to the soft sounds of the pencil on the paper and the quiet breathing of the dog before she realised that she wasn’t going to get anything out of him until Kuvira got home.

She left his room, shutting the door behind her and sighed, checking the time. It was 8:46 on a Saturday morning and her wife had gone to get some groceries, which meant she wouldn’t be back until at least 9:30. Both of the boys had eaten breakfast at 8-ish which was a relief as it meant one less thing for Korra to worry about, so she set about having a getting into some appropriate sportswear so she could go for a run.

Ten minutes later she was wearing lycra leggings and a breathable sports shirt as she grabbed some socks and trainers, putting them on by the door and calling out to her kids.

“Boys I’m going for a run, please don’t kill each other or get into a fight until your mother gets back from the store!” She called receiving a half-hearted ‘sure’ from Kallik’s room and, as expected, silence from Taka’s. 

\------------------------------

As Kuvira opened the front door, her arms laden with bags of groceries, she immediately knew something was wrong as she heard shouting coming from the living room. She abandoned the shopping in the hallway and rushed to see what the problem was, anger rising in her chest as she saw both of her sons’ yelling at each other. Actually it was mostly Kallik doing the yelling but Taka was retaliating just as much.

“Your stupid dog chewed my controller!” The shorter boy shouted, brandishing the damaged item as if it was a weapon.

“He’s not stupid! It’s your fault for leaving it on the couch!”

Watching them together was strange for Kuvira as she realised just how different they were, obviously given the 5 year age gap the two were at different stages of growth but she’d never thought too much of it.

When she looked at her eldest son she saw a lanky 6 foot boy with tanned skin and light brown hair that matched Korra’s. It was short, cropped and straight and it suited his angular face and bright blue eyes. He was a very skinny boy as he was an incredibly fussy eater but he was somehow still fit and healthy, she guessed it was because he took the dog for two walks a day no matter the weather. Taka was an incredibly intelligent boy with a knack for analysing people just as Kuvira could, he noticed all the tiny details in a person, knowing more about someone within 5 minutes of meeting them than he would have learnt from talking to them for half an hour. He had very few interests which included: giraffes, dogs, penguins, anything to do with animals really, and of course, drawing. He was supremely academic, acing every single class at his school as well as maintaining the highest GPA although he’d informed both of his parents that he’d be strategically lowering it so he didn’t have to be the valedictorian and give a speech at graduation because that was a terrifying concept. He’d had to repeat his first year at school as he’d been too disruptive and could hardly write at the end of the academic year but as he’d grown older (and started having weekly therapy sessions) he’d learnt methods of coping in the busy and loud environment which then allowed him to focus on and excel in his schoolwork.

Her other son, however, was a completely different picture, Kallik was roughly Korra’s height and far more muscular than his brother despite being only 14, he was also sportier and attended baseball and soccer clubs regularly as well as being the captain of the junior basketball team at his school. His hair was jet black and spiky as well as being longer than his brothers’ and he obsessed over it every morning making sure it was ‘just right’. He was paler than Taka, having a complexion closer to that of Kuvira and piercing green eyes to match. His features were also sharp and angular making both of them quite good-looking young boys (although everyone would’ve been surprised if they weren’t attractive given how hot their parents both were.) He was smart but didn’t have same terrifying intelligence as his brother and mother, his IQ sitting more comfortably towards the middle of the scale rather than at the top.

Both boys were kind and genuine people but they had frightful tempers, Kallik’s mostly due to his ADHD which, despite his medication, caused a lot of emotional dysregulation and Taka’s as a result of frustration or discomfort caused by stimuli which then led to meltdowns even at the age of 19. When left together they often got along perfectly well and could quite happily do something together without fighting but on a day where one of them was ‘off’ the other would wind his brother up (usually unintentionally) to the point of a breakdown. That’s when the yelling started and if they had an argument in the morning then everyone knew they’d be fighting all day unless they were kept out of each other’s way. Today was one of those days unfortunately.

“Why is everything always my fault?! It’s never yours!” Kallik yelled and Taka winced at the volume of his voice. “You can never do anything wrong can you? You’re the perfect child! It’s always ‘Taka’s so good at this!’ ‘Taka’s so good at that!’ No matter what you do you’ll always be the better son, you’ll always be the perfect boy!” He spat and Kuvira stepped forwards to intervene as this was quickly getting out of hand.

“I’m not perfect. I’m different, I’m weird and you’re not. I have never been to a sleepover because I can’t cope with being away from home, I have no friends and I have to make my college applications soon but I don’t think I can go. You never have to worry about those things, you’re so popular at school, you’re so good at making friends and you’ll go to whatever college you want to without having to worry about how far from home it is in case you need Mom or Ma to pick you up because you can’t cope! You never have to stress about any of that and I hate you for it!”

“Well I hate you for existing! Why can’t you just fuck off and move out already?!”

“KALLIK!” Kuvira yelled and both boys leapt out of their skin, being unaware of their mother’s presence up until this point.

Silence fell over the room as Kuvira stewed angrily, glaring at her youngest son who was glaring right back, feeling his rage get the better of him as he stormed off to his room, slamming the door so hard that it echoed throughout the house. She sighed, knowing that she’d have to go and attempt to calm him down but first she had to deal with her older son who was on the verge of a meltdown as he pulled at a section of his hair furiously, Nanook nuzzling his free hand, trying to alert him to his own stress. It was when she realised that he was talking that her stomach flipped.

_Fuck. He hasn’t done this since 10 th grade._

“Southern, Masai, Reticulated, Northern.” He murmured, closing his eyes and at some point (although he wasn’t sure when) he’d ended up sitting on the floor with Nanook lying across his lap.

“Southern, Masai, Reticulated, Northern.”

Kuvira very slowly and very quietly walked towards him, joining him on the floor as he started to rock his upper body, still tugging at his hair frantically.

“Southern, Masai, Reticulated, Northern.”

The doorbell rang and the rocking became more violent as the repetitive speech became louder, as if to drown out the sound, his hands now pulling at his ears. Kuvira was reluctant to leave him but she quickly rushed to the door to see who was there and when she opened it she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw her wife stood there, slightly sweaty but still gorgeous as ever, after her run.

“Oh thank god you’re home, Tak’s having a meltdown and Kal’s shut himself in his room.” She puffed exasperatedly and Korra immediately moved past her after giving her a brief kiss and going to where she could hear her oldest son talking to himself. He was now almost hyperventilating with his hands at the back of his neck, his nails digging into the skin. His upper body was still rocking back and forth as he tried to continue reciting to himself but he could hardly get the words out, the syllables soon turning into pained groans as he became more and more wound up. Soon his long arms were wrapped around his torso as he clawed at his t-shirt, trying to peel it off of his body.

“No Tak, clothes stay on buddy.”

He groaned again and ignored her, pulling his shirt off over his head before dumping it on the floor and clawing at sweatpants.

“No, no sweetie, let’s keep those on.” Korra said and she looked at Nanook, pointing to Taka as she did so and the massive dog immediately understood, pushing his best friend onto his back as gently as he could before lying down on top of his chest and legs.

When Korra looked up at Kuvira she simply mouthed instructions to her and the raven-haired woman nodded, leaving her with their son as she went to go and talk to Kallik, but not without pressing a gentle kiss to her wife’s head.

She walked down the hall and gently knocked on her son’s door, opening it as soon as she heard him say ‘come in’, and her heart twisted when she saw him wiping his red and tear filled eyes as he sat on his bed.

“I’m so sorry Ma.” He mumbled genuinely and she sat next to him before pulling him into a tight hug.

“It’s ok, it’s ok. I know it’s a lot sometimes and I know Tak takes up a lot of our time but we love you Kallik. You’re our baby just as much as he is, nothing will ever change that ok?”

“I know all of that but I was just **so** angry. I didn’t mean any of it, I love Taka, he’s an awesome brother and I don’t want him to move out or go to college because I’m worried he’ll be scared or upset and I hate the thought of that.” He admitted quietly and his mother’s arms tightened around him.

“Oh Kal, you’re such a good kid.”

“It’s true Ma, I’m worried about it and I’ll…I’ll miss him if he goes, even though he can be a pain in the ass.”

Kuvira laughed and released the young boy from her embrace, ruffling his hair after. They fell into a comfortable silence and if she strained her ears she could hear her wife talking to their son in the living room, quietly humming to him as well.

“I think I need to apologise to Tak.”

“I think you do, but not now, give him a little bit of space to calm down first.”

The young boy looked at her quizzically before his eyes widened in realisation and he made a dash for the door but Kuvira quickly stopped him.

“I’ve upset him! I have to help!” Kallik said with a sniffle and Kuvira shook her head as she put her hands on his shoulders reassuringly.

“Kal leave him, your Mom’s got it under control.”

“But it’s my fault he’s upset!”

“No it’s not…ok well maybe a little bit, but that doesn’t make it your responsibility to help. Your Mom knows what to do, she’ll handle it.” She said and she could see the hesitation in the boy’s face but eventually he nodded and moved to sit back on his bed and scroll through his phone.

Kuvira smiled and left the room, walking quietly back to the living room where she could see Korra still sat on the floor, stroking Nanook’s fur with one hand and Taka’s hair with the other. Even from where she was stood she could see that the 19 year olds’ breathing had returned to normal and both of his hands were busy scratching gently behind his dog’s ears rather than yanking at his own. His eyes were also open and he was staring at the ceiling silently with the enormous white husky still led on top of him.

‘How is he?’ Kuvira mouthed to her wife and Korra smiled at her, giving her a gentle thumbs up which signalled that everything was ok.

‘All fine. Could you make me a green tea?’ The blue eyed woman mouthed back and the older woman smiled with a quick nod before heading to the kitchen. She passed the groceries she’d abandoned in the hallway earlier and quickly scooped them up, opting to put them away now.

\------------------------------

By the time all the groceries were away and Kuvira had made both herself and her wife a mug of green tea (a very sophisticated way to drink such a beverage) neither Korra nor Taka were in the living room and she presumed that her wife had taken him to his room.

As she was debating where to put the tea one of the mugs was taken out of her hand and she saw her wife smiling gratefully as she sipped the warm drink, sighing in relief as she plopped down on the couch, Kuvira quickly joining her.

“Do you want the good news or the bad news?” Korra asked, leaning into the taller woman’s side as a soft kiss was pressed to her chocolate brown hair.

“Hit me with both.”

“Ok well the good news is he’s calmed down and is in bed watching a nature documentary on his TV. The bad news is that in order to get to that point he had to take his sweatpants off.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah I know. He hasn’t done that for years. The last time that happened we were at the mall and he was 16” Korra said with a sigh and she looked at the college prospectus leaflets on the coffee table.

“Do you think we’re pushing him ‘Vira? Is college right for him?”

Kuvira frowned a little and bit her lip in thought before shaking her head only to realise that Korra wasn’t looking at her so couldn’t see her reaction.

“No, I don’t think we’re pushing him. He’s the one who’s keen to go and has been looking at all the courses. And don’t let one little setback from today make us forget just how far he’s come. There was a point in time where he couldn’t go to the supermarket because he just started screaming and now he can go by himself, get everything he needs AND pay without stressing out.”

“That’s true, but so many things could go wrong and we wouldn’t be there to help.” 

“Do you remember when he was little and his hair grew out because we couldn’t take him to the hairdressers but because it was too long he had a meltdown?”

“Yeah, I had to shave his head at home because it was the only way we could get it cut without upsetting him.” Korra said, frowning at the memory as she sipped her tea. She’d hated it because he’d cried and cried and cried whilst she’d done it, Kuvira having to sit in front of him, holding his hands the whole time, promising him that if he was a good boy and let Korra finish his hair then they’d go to the giraffe house at the zoo.

“Ok well now try and remember where he went last Wednesday.” Kuvira said, holding the blue-eyed girl’s hand, stroking the skin on the back of her hand with her thumb lovingly.

“He went to the hairdressers.”

“And who did he go with?”

“No one, he went by himself.”

“Yeah, he did. And how long was the appointment?”

“30 minutes.”

“Exactly, that’s 30 minutes that he spent get his hair cut by himself without either of us there and he was completely unbothered! He’s made so much progress with so many things like shopping and haircuts, he can do the same for college. He’ll adapt. Sure he may be a little unsettled or feel a little out of place at first but once he eases into the routine he’ll be fine.” She said reassuringly and Korra smiled, turning to look at the raven-haired woman so she could place a soft kiss on her lips.

“You’re right.”

“I know I am.”

“Ugh and so smug.” The tanned woman teased, swatting her wife on the arm which caused Kuvira to laugh heartily.

“I love you Teddy-bear.”

“I love you too Kor.”

\------------------------------

**3 months later**

Kuvira quickly and quietly slid into the spare seat next to her wife looking at her with an apologetic smile which was met with a disapproving glare.

“Sorry I’m late.” She whispered and Korra sighed quietly with a smile and a shake of her head.

“It’s fine, I’m just glad you actually came.”

“Of course I came, it’s graduation day, this is a huge deal.” She said although apparently not quietly enough as several other parents turned to look at her with irritated stares but they quickly dissipated and turned back around as they noticed she was in full cop uniform.

Tanned fingers intertwined with hers and she felt herself relax into her seat, realising that Korra wasn’t actually **that** mad at her for being late. She went to say utter another apology to her wife but before she could the headteacher, Mrs Hamato, stepped up to the podium in the assembly hall and spoke.

She was a kind middle-aged woman with a bright smile and a can-do attitude who had taken over after Mr Yoko had suddenly left about 14 years ago due to family issues (and Korra had no idea what he was talking about because she was absolutely not involved in that by any means). Mrs Hamato had begun her career at the school as a sparky young woman by the name of Miss Lai, who, whilst inexperienced, was quick to learn all the tips of the trade and very quickly became a favourite with parents due to her no-nonsense approach and her inclusivity for all students no matter their needs or backgrounds. Now after 14 very long, and on the most part hard, years she was married, in her mid-thirties and a mother herself which made her even better at understanding the students at the school.

As always, she started her speech with a bright smile as she looked at the soon to be graduates sat in the first few rows proudly, as if they were her own children.

“What can I say? I can’t begin to tell what an impressive group of young people this is. Well, you know, you raised them!” She said and a quiet hum of laughter buzzed through the audience of families and friends, here to see a loved one graduate.

“It is truly an honour to be able to welcome all of you, staff, families, friends, faculty members and even figures from the school board here this afternoon where the achievements of your wonderful children will be celebrated as they leave this place and become adults. Before I start I’d just like to take a moment to thank all the staff members and teachers who are committed to the success of every student here, whether it be in their academic studies or their social development.” She said and a round of applause broke out, forcing her to wait until it had died down before she could continue.

“It has become my practice, in preparing for this important event, to reflect on the qualities and gifts the members of this senior class have displayed in their four years at Zaofu Central Highschool. I would like to share with you certain member’s achievements and I apologise in advance for only naming a few. Firstly I’d like to congratulate Akahana Yang, our valedictorian, for spending her spare time when she wasn’t working hard for her exams working with and training therapy dogs as well as dogs to aid those with mental and physical disabilities. When I asked her about why she’d done she said that she’d been inspired by a friend who faced his own struggles yet found solace in his canine. Akahana said that her goal was to improve other’s lives by helping them make a friend in an animal that could also meet their needs, aiding them to adjust to daily life. An honourable goal and achievement for such a young lady! Next I’d like to congratulate Peter Tam for his-“

Kuvira zoned out for a second and leant closer to Korra to whisper into her ear.

“Akahana Yang, I’m convinced I’ve heard of her before.”

Korra hesitated in thought for a second as she racked her brains but shrugged at her wife, shaking her head.

“It doesn’t ring any bells for me.”

Kallik leant over from Korra’s left and interjected as quietly as he could but at this point no one noticed their conversation as they were too enraptured with the charming headmistress.

“She’s Taka’s friend, they started hanging out like 2 months ago. Although I use the term hanging out loosely, he told me that she walks him to Biology and sits with him at lunch. I’ve met her and she’s really nice…and really hot.”

“Oh that’s where I know her from…wait is she that girl that came over to study with him once but he asked her to leave because she touched all of his stuff in his room?” Kuvira asked and her younger son nodded whilst Korra looked at her wife in surprise.

“Um ok, how come I didn’t know about this until now?” She questioned and both Kuvira and Kallik shrugged.

“I didn’t think it was a big deal.” The raven-haired woman admitted and Kallik snickered slightly.

“You might change your mind on that when I tell you that she’s got the biggest crush on him ever. It’s hilarious, when she came over she literally stared at him with gooey-eyes the whole time, even when he asked her to leave. She literally blushed when he handed her bag to her. I thought she was gonna combust.” 

Kuvira had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud and it didn’t help that when she looked at Korra the other woman was doing the same thing. Neither of them could believe that someone had such a big crush on their son, not because he wasn’t attractive or because of the way his brain worked but just because in their eyes he was still their little boy, no older than the day he was born and the idea of him being ‘crushed on’ was just too funny.

“-And now it’s time to hear a speech from our Valedictorian, Akahana Yang!” The principal announced and another round of applause sounded but no one got up on the stage, causing Mrs Hamato to look at the front row worriedly.

“Akahana I can see you, you’re right there.”

More silence followed but as Kuvira strained her ears she could hear quiet conversation coming from two members in the front row.

“Akahana?”

More silence followed and the principal began to look more and more concerned with each second that passed.

“Akahana please come up, I simply cannot talk anymore.” Mrs Hamato said light-heartedly causing a cheerful titter to come from the audience in the auditorium. Another brief pause but this time someone stood up and made their way up onto the stage with pink flashcards in their hand. Within seconds of realising who it was Kuvira felt Korra’s hand grip her arm and she looked at her wife, seeing two wide and panic-filled irises staring right at her.

“It’s not Akahana but I’ll take it!” The principal said with a smile and she stepped off of the podium.

“W-what’s he doing? What’s he doing?” Kallik whispered with a worried frown on his face, leaning closer to his grandmother who was sat on his left and Suyin smiled, gesturing to the stage.

“Going up to give a speech by the looks of it.” She said and her sister, Lin, who was sat behind her leant forward and frowned slightly.

“Do you think he’ll be ok?” The police chief asked and Suyin shrugged with a smile.

“We’ll just have to wait and see.”

Korra looked at Kuvira and started to shuffle in her seat, bouncing her knee anxiously.

“I should go up there. Should I go up there? I should go.” Korra said as another round of applause sounded as Taka stood up on the podium looking out at the audience.

Kuvira put her hand on top of Korra’s and squeezed it reassuringly as she shook her head gently, with a genuine smile painted on her face. The tanned woman shuffled uncomfortably again but stayed put, watching her son anxiously as he started to speak.

“Hi I’m Akahana Yang.” He said reading from the cards and then he looked up at the room with a sincere look on his face.

“That’s a lie, I’m Taka Beifong and I’m only reading Akahana’s speech because her voice is squeaky and irritating.”

Laughter rolled through the audience and Korra relaxed a little, silently willing him to keep going.

“Thank you for coming and to all of my fellow graduates, congratulations. We’ve made it and boy it’s been a long journey. A good friend once told me that a giraffes’ legs are incredibly strong, they’re made of tough skin that’s wrapped tightly around the bone to keep the muscles and ligaments as safe as possible…” He paused and looked up from the cards again, looking at the front row where Akahana must have been sat.

“Was that me? I think that was me…” He said slightly awkwardly and the crowd chuckled again before he looked back down at the cards and continued to read.

“That’s why the friends and connections I’ve made here are like a giraffe’s legs. Because they’re tough and durable, ready to weather the toughest storms…well that doesn’t make any sense.” He said firmly with a confused frown on his face and once again laughter rippled through the audience, Kallik in particular giggling at his brother’s antics.

“Our time here at Central high been nothing short of transformational…dramatic pause…am I supposed to pause…dramatically?” He asked looking at where Akahana was sat and she shook her head which made him frown even more.

“Then why did you put it in? You’ve got to remember to proofread.” He said and Kuvira chuckled as the rest of the audience fell about into peels of laughter.

Taka continued and Kallik looked to his mother who was sat, completely still for once, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

“This speech is ridiculous.” He muttered to her with a smile and she beamed at him with a quiet laugh.

“I know, but he’s doing it so well.” She said and her younger son couldn’t agree more.

He finished the speech and got a standing ovation from the crowd with every single Beifong (there were a lot of them there) whooping and cheering proudly as he stepped down from the podium and made his way off of the stage and back to seat next to Akahana.

\------------------------------

“Taka!” Kallik yelled as he saw his brother from across the parking lot, sprinting towards him at a ridiculous speed. He barrelled into the older boy and hugged him tightly, pinning his arms to his side as he did so. Eventually the rest of them family caught up with the speedy 14 year old and they all started hugging and congratulating Taka on his speech, apart from Korra who hung back until everyone else had embraced him. Once the boy was finally clear of doting relatives she stepped forward and put her hand on her son’s cheek, grinning at him with a proud smile.

“I love you baby, well done, that was an awesome speech.”

“It was stupid and factually incorrect but Akahana couldn’t do it so I had to do it for her.” He said plainly and Kuvira raised an eyebrow in question.

“What was wrong? You said her voice was squeaky.”

“That happens when she gets nervous, her voice goes all high-pitched and scratchy. It’s a medical condition. She refused to go up because she was worried she’d pee herself in front of everyone like she did in the third grade.” He said and at that point a beautiful girl with long sleek black hair came bounding over with the biggest smile on her face. She went to talk to the teenage boy but noticed Korra and Kuvira and turned to introduce herself with a wide grin, holding out her hand for them to shake.

“Akahana Yang. You must be Taka’s moms’! It’s so nice to finally meet you!” She said and they both smiled at each other before taking their turns to shake her hand.

“Nice to meet you too, sorry about last time you came over.” Kuvira said embarrassedly and she shrugged like it was nothing.

“Please don’t worry about it, I pushed the boundaries too hard too fast and we’ve apologised to each other so we’re all good now.” She stated calmly and cheerfully, looking at the 19 year old next to her and Kuvira sensed that this was their moment to step away.

“We’ll leave you two to it but it was lovely to meet you Akahana and you’re welcome at our house whenever you’d like to come!” The raven-haired woman said, dragging her wife away to leave the two teenagers be.

At this point Taka had taken his graduation gown and cap off, opting to put them in the car as they weren’t terribly comfortable so that left him in his favourite t-shirt which was pale grey and had labelled drawings of all the different types of giraffes on it and a pair of comfy black sweatpants to go with dark blue sneakers.

“You did my speech for me and that means a lot, so thank you. I know it probably wasn’t easy for you.” She said gratefully and Taka looked at her blankly as she tucked a piece of her jet black hair behind her ear nervously.

“It wasn’t **that** hard, plus it would’ve sounded horrible if you’d done it with your voice.”

“Yeah, it would’ve. So again, thank you.” She admitted with a laugh and Taka frowned a little.

“You’re nervous now, your voice has gone high and annoying.” He stated and Akahana faltered slightly looking at him apprehensively as she chewed the edge of her lip.

“Well uh…that’s because, um, **you** make me nervous Taka.”

“What? Why? I’m not very scary so you have no reason to feel anxious around me, it’s completely irratio-.”

“I like you.” She blurted out and the tall boy paused briefly before speaking again.

“I like you too. You’re my only friend at school.”

“No, I **like you** like you…”

“That doesn’t make grammatical sense.”

“ **Romantically.** I like you romantically. I have…feelings…for you.” She said, her cheeks going red as she admitted it and Taka looked at her blankly, his mind reeling from shock.

“Oh.” He said “Well, that’s good because I have feelings for you too. At least I think I do, I’m not sure what romantic feelings actually feel like but I like spending time with you.”

Kallik, who was watching the interaction from a distance grinned, proud of his brother for potentially finding himself a girlfriend but at the same time he was a little jealous given how attractive Akahana was, he may only be 14 but he knew he had wicked romance skills and how to woo the ladies.

“Would you like to go on a date? It might help you figure out whether you like me romantically or just platonically.” The young girl suggested and he nodded just as she started to come up with ideas.

“I know dinner or coffee could be stressful so how does a trip to Zaofu Zoo sound? I did some research and recently one of their giraffes has had a calf. Anyone that goes to the live feeding on Saturday gets to suggest a name for her and then the keepers will vote…so you could name your own giraffe if you wanted to?” She suggested bashfully and the small smile that appeared on the boy’s face was worth every hour she spent researching the species on her computer instead of studying.

“I’ve also planned how we’ll get there and what times we’ll need to be in specific locations to maximise the value of our trip…or we can spend all day in the giraffe house or at the penguin pool, I don’t mind!” She said hurriedly, hoping that her carefully planned out day wouldn’t be too stressful for the older boy.

“I’ll need to review the plan to make sure we’re spending the correct amount of time at each habitat and enclosure. For example, we should spend exactly 34 minutes in the giraffe house and only 4 minutes and 45 seconds looking at the meerkats because they’re far less interesting.”

“How about we spend 3 minutes and 45 seconds at the meerkat enclosure but then add that extra minute to the penguin enclosure which I’d planned to spend 14 minutes at but that makes it a nice 15 instead.” Akahana suggested and Taka scrunched his eyes slightly as he thought for a second, he’d never considered adding an extra minute to his time at the penguin enclosure but he liked the idea.

“15 **_is_** cube number **_and_** a lucky one because it’s proper divisors are 1,3 and 5. That makes it the perfect amount of time to spend at the penguin pool. Good idea.”

“In that case I take it that we’re on for a zoo trip on Saturday?” The young girl said hopefully and Taka nodded eagerly causing her heart to leap and she grinned at him before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

“I’ll see you then!” She said and bounded off to her family who were all waiting for an explanation as to why she didn’t give her speech.

“She better have a younger sister for me to date.” Kallik said, coming to stand at his brother’s side as they both watched the girl get scolded by her grandparents but despite this she couldn’t stop grinning from ear to ear.

\------------------------------

**6 weeks later**

“Guys are we ready to go? We’re going to be late if we don’t leave now!” Korra called from the hallway and she heard several strings of expletives coming from various members of the household, namely her wife and youngest son, as they crashed around, grabbing their things so they could meet Korra at the door.

Taka was the first to arrive, calm and collected, dressed in black suit with a white dress shirt and black tie. He had Nanook beside him and the canine was wearing an immaculate white collar that matched the purity of his fur with a black bow tie on the front of it as if he was wearing his own little tux and Taka held his lead in his right hand. The tall boy shifted slightly uncomfortably in the jacket, pulling at the sleeves of the blazer and Korra gently held him still, pulling the jacket off of his torso so he was left in the crisp white shirt, black tie and black slacks.

“Better?” She asked and he nodded, visibly relaxing now that the offending article of clothing was removed. A few moments later her youngest son stumbled hurriedly into the hallway, nearly tripping over his shoelaces as he came, he too was wearing a suit and looked very dashing with his black hair combed and gelled back, even though he was only 15.

Korra was wearing a gorgeous navy knee-length dress with a slit up her leg and its silky fabric shimmered under the lights in their hallway. She’d had it saved for a special occasion and tonight seemed like the perfect time to put it on; it was Baatar Jr and Keldens wedding anniversary, marking their 7th year of being married and, as was always the way with the Beifongs, a ‘small, low-key and casual’ party had been arranged by Su for her son and his husband.

Eventually Kuvira joined them in the hallway and just as Korra was about to scold her for taking so long they locked eyes and the blue-eyed woman noticed what her wife was wearing. It was a deep blue suit with a matching waistcoat underneath, a sharp and immaculate white dress shirt and a black tie done up tightly under her collar. Everything was fitted to perfection and Korra couldn’t quite get over how deliciously snug the suit pants were, outlining everything they needed to without being indecent. She wore her hair in its classic braid and it sat over her shoulder, going down her chest, stopping level to the breast pocket on her other side.

“Boys, go wait in the car.” She said quietly, her eyes not leaving her wife for a second and Kallik made fake gagging noises as he dragged Taka, who took Nanook, out of the house and into the car to get away from his parents.

“Hi.” Korra spluttered and she felt her breath hitch, catching in the back of her throat as Kuvira smirked at her.

“Hey.”

_Spirits above…did her voice get deeper? How is it possible for her to be this attractive? She’s like a sex goddess…jesus I want her to rail me._

“You’re staring Kor.” The raven-haired woman said with a smug grin and the tanned woman blushed but still didn’t stop staring at her dangerously attractive wife.

“I like **this**.” Kuvira said, ghosting her fingers over the other woman’s sides letting them slither over the soft and silky material of her dress which in turn caused Korra’s heart rate to spike and a warm flush to creep up her neck.

Oh how she wanted to press herself against the taller woman and kiss her until she couldn’t breathe, hands running all over their bodies, winding themselves up until one of them cracked and dragged them to the bedroom where they’d spend the next few hours making sweet-sweet love.

“Suit. I-uh…the suit…hot.” Korra mumbled, putting her hands on the lapels of the jacket, caressing the soft material and Kuvira laughed that deep, sexy laugh of hers which made the younger woman’s stomach fill with butterflies.

“You look so good in blue.” She managed to splutter out and the response she got promised so much but gave so little, a soft kiss that finished with a quick nip at her lower lip and she almost moaned when her lover’s teeth made contact with the soft flesh. She wanted those teeth on her neck, marking her for all to see, creating a collection of purple or red hickeys and bite marks on the tanned skin. But just as she was about to suggest that they abandon her brother-in-law’s anniversary party Kuvira’s phone rang and the taller woman sighed, pulling it from her pocket and answering it immediately. She stayed silent as she listened to the caller, grinning dopily as she did so until eventually she spoke.

“Don’t worry, we’re coming now.”

She hung up and intertwined her fingers with Korra’s as they walked out of the front door and saw both of their sons sat in the car, Taka stroking the dog who was sat in the back with the boys and Kallik grimacing at how romantically soppy his mothers were being.

“I called because I was too scared to come in, I thought I might see something that would scar me for life.” The young boy explained as his parents got in the car and Korra laughed as Kuvira started the engine and pulled out of the drive.

\------------------------------

“Happy Anniversary Dickhead!”

“Dickstain!” Baatar said, grinning as his sister greeted him with a light punch in the shoulder followed by a quick hug. He beamed at all of them, elated to see his Korra and the kids as well, he and the tanned girl had become firm friends over the years often going for coffee together or exchanging gossip.

“Happy Anniversary Uncle Baatar and Uncle Kelden.” Both the boys chimed in unison and at the mention of his name Baatars husband appeared almost immediately. Kelden was tall and blonde as well as being built like brick house with large muscles but somehow managing to remain elegant in his knee-high, patent, lace-up stiletto boots. He was a quiet man with a kind heart who was always willing to give his time to others and that was one of the many reasons that the Beifong family absolutely adored him.

“Hi Kelden, happy anniversary to you two!” Korra said with a wide smile and the blonde boy blushed a little, embarrassed by the amount of attention he and his husband were receiving but thankful all the same.

“Thank you Korra, and may I say how stunning you look tonight. I love the dress, Michael Kors?” He replied, his cheeks still tinted pink and Korra smiled, nodding in response.

“Oh no, Mom’s waving at us.” Baatar murmured, nudging his husband before nodding in the direction of Su who was beckoning the couple over.

“Have fun.” Kuvira teased as the two men waved goodbye so they could speak to the Beifong matriarch and Baatar stuck his tongue out at her before he left.

When Kuvira looked back at her family she saw that she two boys had gone off to find other people to talk to, Kallik trying to impress some girl his age with his sporting achievements and she was practically drooling on him, her eyes looking all gooey as she stared, entranced by his charm. That boy was going to be a heartbreaker when he grew up, they’d have to keep an eye on it.

She also noticed that Taka was in a deep and very serious looking conversation with Kya (his second favourite relative with his mothers and brother aside) with Lin stood beside them, listening and observing the interaction with a soft smile on her face as she occasionally petted the massive white husky by the tall boy’s side. She’d told Kuvira countless times that she felt Taka was the son her and Kya had never had and the raven-haired woman knew just how much they adored him.

She was brought from her thoughts by her wife squeezing her hand gently as she leant into her side.

“It’s weird.” Korra said nonchalantly “Sometimes I can’t believe that we’ve been married for 17 years and have this beautiful family. It feels like only yesterday Opal was dragging me and Bo to your Mom’s anniversary party where I met you sulking at the bar.”

“I was not sulking.”

“Uh-huh…whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“Usually sex, or cuddling with you.” Kuvira said with a shrug and she got a gentle whack on the arm for that, chuckling as she felt Korra giggle.

“On the topic of sex, we **are** fucking when we get home right?” Korra asked, turning Kuvira so they were stood facing each other.

“Oh absolutely, as soon as the boys have gone to bed, we’re totally getting it on.”

“Good because it’s taking all of my self-control to not jump on you right now.”

“What’s stopping you?” The raven-haired woman asked smugly with a raised eyebrow and Korra rolled her eyes lovingly.

“Well for starters we’re surrounded by at least 50 people, most of which are your family.”

“ **Our** family.”

“You’re right. Our family.” Korra said and with that she gently grasped her wife’s tie and pulled her into a heart-warming kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading and i hope you liked it!  
> Please feel free to leave comments, kudos or feedback. All are appreciated! 
> 
> And i would say until next time but I can't...this is it guys...the end...I'm joking, I've still got a shit ton to do with 'Super Duper party people' my prequel series so don't fret! But this is the last you'll ever see of Kelden, Kallik, Taka, Akahana, Yuna, and our dear Nanook! I have to say I could quite happily write a even longer separate series for Taka because I just love that boy so much but no, this is goodbye to some of our favourite characters! (Actually they're probs just my favourites, you probably don't care too much about them because you only came here for the Korvira and I can't say I blame you.
> 
> Anyways! Enough from me and I hope to see you all elsewhere!  
> Serpent_Fangs over and out uwu


End file.
